Dr. Thinker Presents A "What If"
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: In this "What If", what would happen if Meowth was girl?


What If Meowth Was a Girl?  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
  
I while back I read a Pokemon story, which look at a "What If". That "What If" was Pikachu beening girl instead of boy. But what if Meowth was a girl?   
  
###########################################################  
  
While walking thought a route to a Pokemon Center in Johto. Ash Ketchum and his friends here screamings of "I can't belive it.", "Don't TELL the BOSS!", and "Nooooooooooooooo! Dat can't be right.". They saw Nurse Joy outside.   
  
"What's going on here?" asked Brock.   
  
"Jessie Tocker and her boyfriend, James Ringer, are here." answered Nurse Joy. "They asked to come in once, they located Ash Ketchum and his friends."  
  
"That's me, but they must be from Team Rocket." stated Ash. "Becareful and be expecting the unexpected."  
  
Both Misty and Ash nodded.  
  
##########################################################  
  
They enter they saw many baby Meowths, Ekans, and Wheezings around the floor. Fur and some posion sludge covered all most all arena of the Pokemon Center from it's desk to it's videophone.   
  
"I was expecting the unexpected, but this is strange then unexpectable." stated Misty.  
  
"Tell me something dat I don't know, Jamwit." stated a familar talking Pokemon. It was Meowth. Next, two them were to shamefully Arbok and Wheezing. Wobbot was standing in the conter with Liktang.   
  
"What's next? Wobbat and Liktang having kids?" stated Jessie.   
  
"We been watched." stated James.  
  
"This is a TELEVISION show." stated Jessie, "we are supposed to be watched."   
  
"I know. I think the Team Ketchum is here." stated James.   
  
"Team Ketchum?" asked Misty confused.  
  
"Well, since you been following Ash since day 1." stated Jessie. "We decide when we leave Team Rocket for good, we call you that. Even Meowth argeed on that."  
  
"Then you must had a reseaon that had to all those baby Pokemon." stated James.  
  
"Yes, Meowth, who we thought was a male, was reality a female." stated Jessie. "And Arbok and Wheezing here were males. Liktang and Wobbot, are females. Lucky them."  
  
"That can't be right." stated Misty.  
  
"I what I thought about when they discover my first three babies." stated Meowth. "But we had Nurse Joy run the gender checker. And that's what happen, we discover the husands." They turned to point to the shamefully looking Arbok and Wheezings.   
  
"They keeping telling me that's 'sorry'. And they want to leave Jessie and James. Since we had enough Meowth, we could keep two, give two away, and sell some of to Gionavii to rid of our debts. Will still have enough baby Pokemon to sell to every Trainer for a good price." stated Meowth.  
  
"By the looks of things. It's seems totally unexpectabled. But I had been expecting every since you guys enter  
Johto" stated a new voice.   
  
The ex-Team Rocket and their ex-enemies turned to see a young boy dress in a home-maded version of Team Rocket's outfit. "Meet our plot hole fixing." laughed Jessie.   
  
"What's his name?" asked Misty.  
  
"Mondo." stated the boy. "I used my Ditto to help get Jessie and James out of some of problems. So with out of my two little trouble makers, what's I'm going to do now?"  
  
"You can come with this...." stated Ash.  
  
"One on condition." added Misty.  
  
"What's that?" asked Mondo.  
  
"Dump the Rocket outfit."  
  
#######################################  
  
Meanwhile underground, using high-tech informaton decived stolen from League itself.  
  
"I can't belive it. Those losers are leaving Team Rocket?" asked Butch. "But doesn't Gionavii kill?"  
  
"Nope, and money makers such as Meowths on the black market will make him somewhat of a happy camper." replied Cassie.  
  
"That's like saying water is good for a rock Pokemon." stated Butch. "But he's problem find   
the next weakest next to those lamers."   
  
"Thanks good for Meowth being female." stated Cassie. "I wonder if were peg for being a little bit above those brainless fools."  
  
"We will had a chat with the boss when we get back." stated Butch, watching as Drowzee and Primape trashed the informathin decive. "Not even those lame enemies of them would find out."  
  
###################################################  
  
  
"Why is Wobbat and Liktong following me?" asked Misty look at them.  
  
"Water Pokemons." stated Brock.   
  
"Go Pokeball!" stated Misty.  
  
"I take the Posion Pokemons, Wheezing and Arbok."  
  
"That's leaves me, with your Virctbell, James." stated Brock. "And good trainer must know how to defeat  
this own typkes."  
  
"We all take one of the baby Pokemons." stated Misty. "I take a baby Ekans."  
  
"For me." stated Ash. "I will get a baby Meowth."  
  
Brock remarked "That's leaves me with a baby Wheezing."   
  
"We aslo catched a few Pokemon while not on the hunt for you or any Pokemon to steal." stated Jessie. "It's only two, a Beedrill and a pink and blue Butterfree."  
  
"What about that Snuball? Had you see that Snuball around her yet?" asked James.   
  
"Don't worry, Jiggypuff and Snuball are in mines now." stated Mondo.  
  
"How did you do that?" Misty stated.  
  
Mondo shouted. "Watch this. Go! Ditto!"  
  
A pink blob of a Pokemon with who's face looked it was hand-drawed on him by a human.   
  
"I had my Ditto used it's Transformation attack on both of them. It's worked good for both of them."  
  
"But when we try to used it, it's didn't work." stated Jessie.   
  
"You need to work at beening better trainers." stated Misty..  
  
"See you around." stated Jessie and James as they walked out while Meowth and his baby Pokemons.   
  
#########################################################  
  
As they leave, Nurse Joy discover yolk and egg shells all over the place.   
  
"It's think it's time for a reunion of my family to clean up this place." stated Nurse Joy, her Channesy hugging  
on her body.  
  
############THE END#####################################  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
